


Zoom In, Enhance Hold

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou has a dream that is such a thinly-veiled metaphor for 'you want to do regular Issei' that it's practically naked.  In fact, it gets naked.  November 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoom In, Enhance Hold

Shirou feels strangely happy. Kind of a floaty-bubbly feeling, which is weird because he doesn’t usually associate the student council room with floaty-bubbly feelings, but okay, he’s not going to complain about being happy.

He doesn’t recognize the girl in there with him. She’s obviously a student - or else she’s just wearing the uniform for fun, who can say? But he doesn’t remember her being a part of the student council.

She finishes adjusting her glasses and looks over at him with concern. “Is something wrong, Emiya? You haven’t eaten any of your lunch.”

She knows him? Maybe he should pretend he remembers her. “It’s nothing,” he lies, and then, because he thinks he should say something honest, adds, “You’re gorgeous.”

She blushes a bright red and squeaks in reply, “Th…thank you?”

Yeah, gorgeous. That’s probably where the happy feeling is coming from. He watches her eat for a little bit; she keeps glancing back at him and then flushing more and looking away once he meets her gaze. The red is a nice contrast with her bluish hair; blushing suits her.

He looks down at his lunch. It’s pretty boring. “I’m not really hungry.”

“You should eat lunch even if it’s boring, you’ll be healthier that way. …But if you don’t want to, I won’t complain. It’s more time to talk to you, anyway.” Shirou looks back and sees a slight smile appear on her face. “How was your day?”

“It was all right. Fuji-nee ate more than I expected, so she completely finished the dinner I cooked while she was still hungry.” He shudders at the memory. “For a second I thought she really might kill me.”

She shudders in sympathy. “It’s good to see that you’re still alive.”

“…Hey, who-?” No, maybe he shouldn’t ask who she is; she might get offended at him. She’s looking at him expectantly now, so he should say something else. Or do something else, like kiss her.

She’s soft and warm under his lips for a moment, and then she scoots her chair away frantically, nearly knocking it over in the process. “W-what are you doing, there are rules against public displays of affection in school! W-we can’t!”

He shrugs, and finishes his earlier sentence. “Who’s here at this time of night…?”

“But, but if I… if we…” Her blush deepens as she trails off, and she inches her chair closer. “…Only because it’s you, Emiya.”

Shirou waits until she comes close enough, and then draws her into another kiss. This time, she returns the kiss, bringing up her hands to rest against his cheeks. She even deepens it, parting her lips for him as she leans closer-

The girl squeaks as the chair comes out from under her - leaning too far forward while pressing against it with her feet hadn’t been a good idea. In a rare feat of athletic prowess, she manages not to fall on the floor.

“…Issei’s going to kill me if that’s broken,” Shirou comments to himself. How had she managed to push it up against the wall, anyway?

She chuckles. “I wouldn’t go that far.” Then she stops and blushes some more, probably because the way she managed to not fall on the floor was by falling onto his lap.

He feels the floaty-bubbly feeling disappear, replaced by the far more familiar feeling of being really, really turned on. He kisses her again, tasting her when she parts her lips. “…Geeze, you had to drink kelp tea right before this?”

She laughs again. “I see. Then I’ll drink green tea next time.” She’s still smiling when she skims her lips across his neck. “Is that better?”

Her smiles are infectious. “I don’t know. Do it again and I’ll tell you.”

She does, and then kisses a tender spot on his throat. While she’s doing that, she shifts a little too much on his lap, and her blush darkens even more. “You’re… are we going to…?”

“Can we?” There’s a beautiful girl sitting on his lap right now. Even if he doesn’t know her, he’d have to be crazy not to ask.

She bites her lip as she thinks it over, which really isn’t helping his problem of being turned on. “I, I can’t exactly let you go out like that, so…” She smiles weakly, and begins to unbutton her jacket. “I’ll work something out.”

It’s relieving to hear her say that. Shirou decides that if his jacket’s coming off, so is her vest, and they fumble their way through until both of them are one layer closer to actually showing skin.

Next should be the shirts, but… “I-I’ll do mine if you do yours?” she offers, after a few false starts where she almost, but not quite, touched his shirt.

It sounds like the most efficient plan. He blushes, nods, and doesn’t look at her at all as he lifts his shirt over his head. He gives her another few moments; her uniform is more complicated than his. It’s only when she places her hand on his chest lightly that he looks up.

Her shirt lies on the table, along with her bra. Her free arm is crossed over her breasts, and she blushes even deeper. “Is this all right?”

“It’s perfect.” He nudges her arm out of the way and runs his hands over them. Not content with her soft whimper, he rubs their points between his fingers until she lets out a needy gasp.

“I-it’s probably a little late to say this,” she stammers, and then mumbles in a rush, “but, um, I wasn’t expecting this so I don’t have any protection…”

That gets through to him. Turned on or not, possibly having kids with someone whose name he doesn’t even know can only be a Very Bad Idea. “Um, I don’t either…”

She climbs off of him, and for one terrifying moment he thinks she’s going to leave him here like this - but no, she’s just trying to come up with a plan. “Th-there’s something that might work… I mean, it would be better than the normal way, I think…” Her skirt drops to the floor, and after a few moments’ fumbling her underwear follows suit.

Shirou’s still admiring the view when she lifts one of his hands and licks a finger from base to tip. He groans, feeling every wet stroke of tongue go straight to his aching need. She draws the finger into her mouth, sucking lightly on it before moving on to the next finger. After the second finger receives the same treatment, she brings his hand down to brush against her entrance.

He blinks at her. “…Um, I’m pretty sure that’s the wrong hole.”

The force of her glare is mostly negated by the strength of her blush. “I know.”

…what?

The girl sighs and guides one of his wet fingers inside of her, stretching herself. “This would be easier if you’d snap out of your stupor, Emiya.”

“S-sorry,” he stutters, and tries to figure out what exactly he’s supposed to do for - something like this. It’s sort of like preparing a girl the normal way, right? He pushes the finger further inside and listens to her groan. “You’ll tell me if it hurts?”

She nods. “Do that again,” she orders.

He pulls back, and then presses back in just as deeply. Her face is flushed, and the expression on it is pleasured rather than pained.

“The, the other one-”

“I know already.” The second finder goes in slowly. Shirou waits until she nods to tell him that she’s ready before spreading his fingers slightly apart. “…do you really think this is going to be wet enough?”

She shakes her head and presses another finger into herself, this time into the wetness that he really had expected would be the focus of attention.

…his fingers are still inside her. He decides that even though it’s strange, it’s really hot.

She kisses him, muffling her own groans as her finger moves deeper inside of her. He feels her shift and guesses that she’s adding another one. Does that count as four if they’re not all in the same place? He really should ask later, but it’ll probably just embarrass her.

“H-hey, out. We can’t both be in there.”

He obliges her, and feels her slick fingers move to where his were. While she spreads herself more, he kisses her chest and enjoys hearing her startled gasp.

The girl shuts her eyes as her fingers work. “…the school’s going to kill me for using school property like this…”

Clearly, if she’s still capable of thinking about things like that, he isn’t making her gasp enough. He tries again, and this time elicits a low moan.

“I think that’s about as ready as I’ll be, Emiya,” she tells him, withdrawing her fingers. Finally, finally, she fumbles with his pants until she can get him free from them. “Does that feel better?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he answers.

She smiles at him before turning around and bending over the table. “G-g-g-go ahead,” she stammers, and if it were possible to hear a blush, Shirou would definitely have heard one just then.

He takes one last moment to fully appreciate how weird all of this is, before lining himself up with her. Slowly, carefully, he pushes in.

She breathes in, obviously not in a great deal of pain, but he still gives her plenty of time to adjust. “Again.”

He withdraws, and thrusts in again. He hears her whimper. “A-again…”

Shirou tries to tell her, “You know, if this hurts too much, we can always do something else-”

She turns her head to glare at him as best she can. Something about the narrowed eyes and red blush is familiar, but he can’t quite place it. “I’ll be fine. Again!”

Obediently, he thrusts again. This time she rocks back against him and murmurs his name. “…again.”

He establishes a slow, steady rhythm, no longer waiting for her to give him the all-clear. He doesn't think he could, now - it's warm and tight and she _asked_ him to do this. No, more than that, she moans his name like she's been waiting for him to do this for forever. It makes him wish he knew who she was so that this could actually happen-

And that thought wakes him from his dream.

...He could have at least gotten to finish. Shirou looks down at himself and determines that he's not going to get back to sleep as he is now. He sighs and finishes himself off, imagining his mystery girl bent over the school table, crying out in pleasure as he moves inside her. Despite the interruption in the middle of the fantasy, when it comes it's still one of the better orgasms he's had in a long while.

(Then he cleans himself up as quickly as he can, because girls live in this house and he would never live it down if it were discovered.)

He's still wondering about the dream the next day. It's not like he hasn't had wet dreams before, but they're not that... well, they're not that _good_.

Issei looks over at him with concern. "Is something wrong, Emiya? You haven't eaten any of your lunch."

Shirou jumps a little. "I-it's nothing! Don't worry about it, Issei!"

Really, it was nothing. It was just a bizarre dream, and it didn't mean anything at all.


End file.
